AFM's have been successfully applied to nanometer scale imaging of chemical1 magnetic2,3 and electrostatic4,5 properties of surfaces. These microscopes rely on probe tips (typically silicon) suitably modified to detect the specific property of interest and to translate it into a detectable force. However, except for the Magnetic Resonance Force Microscope6 which has been used to detect nuclear magnetic resonance at mK temperatures, AFM based scanning force microscopes have been primarily used to study material properties on the nanometer scale and not for spectroscopic identification of the materials being investigated. The ability to apply AFM's for nanometer scale spectroscopic analysis will open new opportunities in materials science and biology. In biology it could be used to study molecular cell surface interactions or for next generation DNA sequencing technologies.